


Стреляй!

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Murder, Romantic Angst, Secret Relationship, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Дженни знает, что только дура может влюбиться в девушку из вражеского отряда.Дженни, кажется, дура.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Стреляй!

Дженни знает, что только дура может влюбиться в девушку из вражеского отряда.

Дженни, кажется, дура.

Потому что она влюбляется так сильно, что, наверно, сильнее не любят. Потому что Лиса — её солнце и звёзды. Лиса — воздух. Дженни знает, что без неё жить не сможет. Знает наверняка, ведь каждая разлука болью отдаётся в сердце. Это тоска, настолько смертельная, что жизнь кажется безнадёжной.

Дженни так безнадёжно влюбилась.

Они не должны были влюбляться.

Они встретились случайно, когда Дженни проводила очередной обход территорий. Уставшая и потная, с автоматом наперевес она шагала по пустынным улицам города, когда вдруг увидела её. Увидела Лису. У Лисы ярко красные волосы и огнённые глаза, в которых отражался огонь. Огонь смелости и готовности убивать. Впрочем, у многих здесь был такой взгляд. Это — мир войны и в нём нет места любви или отношениям. Да даже элементарной поддержки. Каждый сам за себя. Для себя. Дженни всё это знает, знает не по наслышке, не в первый день воюет. Дженни всё это знает, но Лису не сдаёт. Разум кричит, что она дура, что нужно следовать уставу. А сердце велит опустить автомат.

Дженни не знает, что это за чувство внутри неё, которое помешало ей выполнить её долг. Может жалость, может минутная слабость. Может то, во что она не верит, но люди называют «любовь с первого взгляда».

Дженни Лису не сдаёт, потому что её тогда просто убьют, убьют жестоко, не думая о том, что прервали чью то жизнь, как не думают уже давно. На войне не стоит считать утраты, это только пойдёт во вред. Здесь нужно просто стрелять, бездумно, ничего не анализируя и не чувствуя. Нажал на курок и всё. Конец.

Это война, и у неё есть свои правила, пусть они безжалостны и жестоки.

Дженни почему-то не хочет, чтобы девушка перед ней умерла, поэтому она хватает её за тонкое запястье и тащит в узкий тёмный переулок. Подальше от сторонних глаз, подальше от тех, кто, в отличии от Дженни, выстрелит. Дженни оборачивается несколько раз, чтобы убедиться, что их никто не заметил, достаёт из глубокого кармана бутылку воды и промывает неглубокую рану на плече Лисы.

Осторожно перевязывает, в глаза не смотрит, знает: не сможет. Страшно просто, да и не уверена в том, что делает. А главное зачем? Лиса враг и Дженни по-хорошему должна её просто пристрелить. Вместо этого она проводит девушку безопасными путями к её стороне.

Смотрит долгим не читаемым взглядом, как Лиса пересекает границу и оказывается на безопасной для себя территории. Отворачивается и не видит, как Лиса оборачивается и смотрит ей в спину. Не хочет видеть. Это усугубит и так донельзя странную ситуацию.

Дженни Лису не убивает и знает, что это ошибка. За такую ошибку она обязательно поплатится. Возможно, не сейчас, когда-то потом, это неизбежно. Но сегодня она лишь смотрит пустым взглядом в пол и старается много не думать.

Не думать не получается. Лиса снится ей, такой живой и реальной, что просыпаться просто невыносимо. Лиса с её красными волосами видится ей всюду, и иногда это кроме страха вызывает необъяснимые радость и надежду.

На что, правда, непонятно.

Дженни думает о Лисе постоянно, просто не может не.

Всё становится хуже, когда спасают её.

Дженни попадает в ловушку, её окружают со всех сторон враги. Её должны были убить. Девушка пряталась в узких переулках, надеясь, что её не найдут и понимая, что надежды мало. На войне нет места везению.

Ким мысленно готовила к себя концу, но вдруг увидела горящие глаза. Знакомые почти до боли. Лиса смеряет её взглядом и в нём что-то меняется буквально за секунду. Она узнаёт Дженни и принимает решение. Лиса сжимает губы в тонкую полоску, а потом кричит куда-то назад:

— Капитан, здесь чисто!

В тот момент Дженни понимает, что ей еще предстоит пожить.

Дженни прекрасно осознаёт, что она не должна была влюбляться. Но вот они вдвоём в заброшенной квартире на последнем этаже заброшенной высотки. Красное солнце бьёт в окно обжигающими лучами, но прикосновение Лисы горячее.

— О чём задумалась? — Дженни вздрагивает от поцелуя в ключицу и поворачивается к девушке. У неё на секунду перехватывает дыхание от любви к ней. У Лисы в глазах целые галактики, и Дженни готова пересчитывать в них звёзды всю оставшуюся жизнь. К сожалению, у них нет целой жизни. На войне их всех жестоко обокрали.

— Да так, о том, что нельзя было делать, но мы сделали, — тихо говорит Ким и прикасается ладонью к любимому лицу.

— Запретная любовь, — выдыхает Лиса и целует выпирающий позвонок.

Они влюблены, но не глупы, они знают, что всё это закончится плохо. Просто сил уже нет и девушки готовы сдаться, но не готовы прекратить любить.

Дженни не то, чтобы не боится смерти, просто те немногие дни вместе с Лисой ярче всей её долгой жизни до. Все те короткие моменты, проведённые вместе, сопровождались мурашками по коже, иголками на каждой части тела. У них вместо крови течёт любовь, чистый её концентрат, такой же смертельный, как и спасательный. Дженни думала об этом так долго, что наконец поняла: ей не нужна жизнь без Лисы. Это будет серым существованием. Никаких красок или эмоций, только тяжесть автомата в руках и звон выстрелов в ушах.

Дженни бесконечно сильно устала.

Лиса снова валит её на кровать. Она целует её губы, щёки, родинку на шее и впадинку меж грудей. Дженни готова поклясться, что ни одна ткань на свете не будет такой приятной к телу, как губы Лисы. Девушка гладит рукой лицо Ким и прижимается лбом к её лбу.

— Пообещай мне кое-что, Дженни, — говорит Манобан, и смотрит прямо в чужие глаза. — Если я буду тонуть, не иди под воду вместе со мной. Пообещай мне.

Дженни хотела бы сказать, что такого никогда не произойдёт, но с горечью понимает, что не может.

Не может, потому что рано или поздно кто-то из них будет тонуть, и спасти друг друга они не смогут. Дженни это понимает, всегда понимала. Поэтому, кивает и закрывает устало глаза.

Прощаются они как всегда: долгий поцелуй и ещё дольше взгляд, Лиса уходит первая, Дженни выжидает полчаса. Потом поднимается смятых простыней и тоскливо осматривает их квартиру. Как долго это будет продолжаться?

Как долго они будут прятаться от всего мира?

В отряде её с крайне осуждающим взглядом встречает Джису. Она хмурится и складывает руки на груди, пока Дженни успешно её игнорирует.

— Это плохая идея.

Дженни не первый день живёт, Дженни знает, как удержать невозмутимое лицо.

— Я не понимаю о чём ты, — Джису фыркает.

— Она погибнет из-за тебя. Ты, в конце концов, погибнешь.

На Дженни накатывает внезапная злость, и нож, который она собиралась натереть до блеска, утыкается в стол. Ни один мускул на лице Джису не дрогнул.

— Это не твоё собачье дело, ясно?! — рычит Дженни, подрывается на ноги и убегает. Убегает от Джису, от себя, от реальности. Ныряет в работу с головой, не даёт себе и шанса подумать о будущем. Потому что его просто не существует.

У Дженни вместо сердцебиения — выстрелы. У Лисы, наверняка, тоже. Они проиграли в самом начале и уже неважно какая сторона выйдет победителем.

Если ты не придумаешь ради чего тебе жить — тебя убьют. Дженни раньше жила для себя, а сейчас понимает, что жить ради любимой девушки в своих объятиях хочется намного больше.

Дженни засыпает с надеждой, что всё это сон и она проснётся нормальным человеком. Но просыпается она лишь под взрывы гранат.

Кровь, жестокость и смерть — обычная картина уже до боли давно.

Хочется исчезнуть, но выхода нет, и каждый день только смерть, смерть, смерть.

«Война не место для женщин» говорит один из знакомых ей солдат, а к вечеру получает пулю в висок.

Дженни уверена, что война вообще никому не место. Она чувствует, что не распоряжается своей жизнью, что её отобрали, а взамен дали чёрную форму.

От этого становится тяжело на сердце.

— Я люблю её, понимаешь? — шепчет Дженни в одну из мучительно долгих бессонных ночей. Джису вздыхает, девушка улавливает кивок в темноте. — Я жизнь без неё больше не представляю.

— И это вас погубит.

— Нас погубит война! — выпаливает громче нужного Ким, и тут же опасливо оглядывается.

Джису горько смотрит на неё и предлагает ей спать. Завтра рано вставать, завтра их очередь делать обход.

Дженни зажмуривает глаза и мечтает не проснуться.

Рассвет уже давно перестал быть чем-то красивым. Теперь красные лучи напоминали лишь о крови. Будто кто-то намеренно перерезал небу горло. Дженни чувствует себя плохо. Тревожно, тяжело. Ладони без причины потели, сердце гулко стучало.

Что-то шло не так.

Их команда уверенно шагала по пыльному асфальту осматривая территорию. Каждый из них был готов в любой момент начать стрелять. Внезапное движение заставляет всех резко напрячься и поднять оружие.

— Стреляй! — кричит командующий и Дженни без сомнений нажимает на курок. Выстрелы оглушают, крики пробираются глубоко в мозг, чтобы потом мучить Дженни в полной тишине.

У неё не дрожат руки, она уже привыкла.

Она уже много дней делает ничего, кроме убийств. Если она выживет, ей дадут медаль и назовут героиней. Если она выживет, то всю оставшуюся жизнь её будет сопровождать какофония криков боли.

Всю оставшуюся жизнь она будет пытаться смыть в душе несмываемую кровь.

Дженни уверенно стреляет, а потом замечает до боли знакомую красную копну волос и внутри что-то резко обрывается. В груди внезапно становится пусто, в голове тоже. Руки резко немеют и Дженни прекращает нажимать на курок.

Она не может её убить. Но и спасти тоже.

Они думали, что рано или поздно одна из них пойдёт под воду, но правда в том, что утонут обе.

Ким может выдать себя сейчас, или продолжить стрелять. И возможно попасть в Лису.

Это война, отсюда не возвращаются живыми.

На неё странно косятся несколько солдат, в голове начинает пульсировать страх.

Нужно что-то делать, бездействием она роет себе могилу.

«Не иди под воду вместе со мной».

Дженни закрывает глаза и на секунду все звуки вокруг неё просто исчезают. Весь мир исчезает. Слышно лишь её прерывистое дыхание и гулкое сердцебиение.

Девушка открывает глаза и начинает стрелять. Не думая, не анализируя. Она пытается отделить себя от внешнего мира, забыть, что где-то там, впереди неё, Лиса, и, возможно, сейчас она уже мертва.

Или нет, и тогда Дженни не знает, что хуже.

Почему всё так? Почему они просто не могут быть вместе? Быть просто… счастливыми.

Они берут врагов в плен: выживших, их немного. Два парня, одна девушка. И Лиса. Такая родная и любимая, вся в пыли и крови. Но до сих пор гордая. Эта гордость читается в каждом её жесте. В том, как задран её подбородок, в ровной спине, в дерзком взгляде. Там нет страха, там нет слёз.

Только проскакивает какая-то боль, когда они с Дженни встречаются взглядами.

Дженни эти глаза целовала. И сжатые в напряжённую линию губы тоже. Она заплетала рыжие волосы в косы, зарывалась в них носом, чтобы чувствовать запах дешёвого военного шампуня.

Дженни уже тогда осознала, что как раньше уже ничего не будет.

Командующий что-то говорит, но для Дженни это всё белый шум. Она смотрит Лисе в глаза, и хочет разрыдаться прямо здесь. У них мог бы быть большой дом, собака или кошка, может быть ребёнок. Они могли бы быть счастливыми.

Но Лиса с горечью отводит взгляд и всё в её позе кричит «Убей меня, пожалуйста, только ты. Только меня». А Дженни понимает, что не сможет. И смотреть, как Лису убивают, тоже не сможет.

На секунду появляется желание убить всех, и сбежать вместе с Лисой. Куда угодно. Хоть на край света.

«Не иди под воду вместе со мной».

Дженни сжимает кулак, до боли, до полумесяцев от ногтей.

— Дженни, убей их всех, они бесполезны, — устало выдыхает командующий и достаёт пачку сигарет.

Удивлена ли Дженни? Нет. Ранена ли? Да.

Да, потому что внутри что-то с треском ломается. Это что-то уже никогда не будет целым. Никогда.

Лиса поднимает голову и смотрит прямо ей в глаза. Шевелит губами.

«Прости».

Дженни потными ладонями сжимает автомат.

Лиса снова приоткрывает губы.

«Люблю».

Дженни чувствует на себе внимательный взгляд командующего и немой вопрос.

Чего же ты медлишь, Дженни Ким?

Либо она сейчас стреляет, либо стреляют в неё. Как в предательницу, как в грязную крысу. Никто не запомнит её как смелого воина, только как глупую девчонку, которая переметнулась на вражескую сторону. Её тело останется здесь, меж её врагов. Рядом с Лисой.

Дженни смотрит в горящие глаза Лисы, и поднимает автомат.

Выстрел. Первый парень падает мёртвым телом на пыльную дорогу.

Выстрел. Второй с глухим стоном валится следом.

Выстрел. Лиса вздрагивает едва заметно, когда капли крови убитой рядом девушки попадают ей на лицо.

Дженни всё ещё надеется, что это ужасный сон. Что она с криком проснётся, что Лиса успокоит её и поцелует в лоб. Что она будет жива.

Не будет.

Дженни прицеливается как можно лучше и сдерживает слёзы, что выступают на глазах. Ком в горле мешает дышать, руки немеют.

Всё должно быть как можно быстрее, как можно безболезненней.

Выстрел. Лиса погибает и, кажется, Дженни погибает вместе с ней. Кровь сливается с волосами, в чёрных глазах пропадают искры жизни.

Дженни не может сделать вдох или выдох, она даже моргнуть не может. Она неотрывно смотрит на тело своей возлюбленной.

Ею убитой.

Дженни своими руками разрушила то, что старалась так долго сохранить.

Война не щадит никого.

Дженни хлопают по плечу, хвалят за хорошую работу. Девушка отстранённо выдавливает едва слышное «Спасибо, капитан» и идёт куда-то следом за толпой.

Что ей теперь делать?

Как ей теперь жить?

После возвращения Дженни сообщает, что плохо себя чувствует и под внимательным взглядом Джису шагает к своему месту. Кроме неё в комнате никого, так что Дженни наконец позволяет себе оголить настоящие чувства. Девушка закрывает лицо руками и тихо всхлипывает.

Лисы больше нет.

Она не обнимет Дженни, не поцелует, не прошепчет тихое «я люблю тебя» на ушко.

Дженни очень долго рыдает, а потом разбито смотрит в потолок.

Она должна жить. Цена этого — жизнь Лисы.

«Не иди под воду вместе со мной».

Дженни не тонет. Физически нет. Мысленно она осталась там, вместе с Лисой. Навсегда.

Дженни встречает кровавый рассвет, и не знает, как жить дальше. Но она будет жить.

Ради Лисы.


End file.
